2017-18 United States network television schedule
The 2017–18 network television schedule for the six major English-language commercial broadcast networks in the United States covers prime time hours from September 2017 to August 2018. The schedule is followed by a list per network of returning series, new series, and series canceled after the 2016–17 season. NBC was the first to announce its fall schedule, on May 14, 2017, followed by Fox on May 15, ABC on May 16, CBS on May 17, The CW on May 18, 2017, and MBS on May 19, 2017. NBC adjusted its schedule on May 30, 2017. PBS is not included; member television stations have local flexibility over most of their schedules and broadcast times for network shows may vary. Ion Television and MyNetworkTV are also not included since the majority of both networks' schedules consist of syndicated reruns (with limited original programming on the former). The CW is not included on weekends since it does not carry network programming on those days. However, it will return to programming a two-hour Sunday night schedule next season. New series are highlighted in bold. All times are U.S. Eastern and Pacific Time (except for some live sports or events). Subtract one hour for Central, Mountain, Alaska, and Hawaii-Aleutian times. Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday *'Note:' On both CBS and NBC, Thursday Night Kickoff and Football Night in... started at 7:30 p.m. ET out of primetime depending on the network carrying the game, preempting local programming. NBC's scheduling for the NFL's Kickoff Game and Thanksgiving night game was under the different Sunday Night Football package and game coverage filled the entirety of primetime. Friday By network MBS Returning series: *''22 Arcane Lane'' *''30 Rock'' *''The 80s'' *''Agents'' *''Agents: NYC'' *''America's Best'' *''Campaign'' *''First Family'' *''The Island'' *''The Johnstons'' *''Justice'' *''Liam Jones'' *''Precinct'' *''Super Shimmer'' *''Terror'' New series: *''Dysfunctional'' *''Elemental'' *''Minority Report'' *''My American Family'' *''Superhuman'' Not returning from 2011-12: *''The Great Tribulation'' *''Portland'' *''Studio A13'' *''Subway'' Renewals/cancellations Full season pickups *''Dysfunctional—Picked up for a 20-episode full season on November 23, 2017. *Elemental—Picked up for a 23-episode full season on October 26, 2017. *Minority Report—Picked up for a 24-episode full season on October 26, 2017. *Superhuman—Picked up for a 23-episode full season on October 26, 2017. Renewals *22 Arcane Lane—Renewed for a third season on May 12, 2018. *The 80s—Renewed for three additional seasons through the 2020-21 season on May 12, 2018. *Agents—Renewed for an eighth season on March 15, 2018. *Campaign—Renewed for a third season on March 15, 2018. *Elemental—Renewed for a second season on May 14, 2018. *First Family—Renewed for a seventh and final season on May 13, 2018. *The Island—Renewed for an eighth season on May 12, 2018. *The Johnstons—Renewed for a sixth season on May 12, 2018. *Justice—Renewed for a fifth season on March 15, 2018. *Liam Jones—Renewed for a fourth season on May 14, 2018. *Minority Report—Renewed for a second season on March 15, 2018. *My American Family—Renewed for a second season on May 13, 2018. *Precinct—Renewed for a seventh season on March 15, 2018. *Superhuman—Renewed for a second season on May 13, 2018. *Super Shimmer—Renewed for a third season on May 12, 2018. *Terror—Renewed for a fourth and fifth season on May 12, 2018. Cancellations/series endings *30 Rock—It was announced on May 10, 2017 that season ten would be the final season. The series concluded on December 11, 2017. *Agents: NYC—Canceled on May 14, 2018, after five seasons. *America's Best—Canceled on May 14, 2018, after twelve seasons. *Dysfunctional''—Canceled on May 14, 2018.